Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in the section are not prior art to the claims in the application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the section.
Advances in modern technology demand faster communication of information from many points. Optical communications are theoretically faster than radio transmission, but technology in optical devices may not have kept pace with the speeds possible with, for example, fiber optic cables.
Light may be reflected with micromirrors and may be redirected with computer-controlled switches that actuate the micromirrors for redirection. As such, while the light may be used to transmit the information, electric control circuits may be used for control of flow of the information contained in the light, using electrical signals transmitted to the electric control circuits.